Casabella Merrythought and the Marauders
by PlasticConcience
Summary: Bella is the new girl. For the first time in her life she has friends. Lily, Em and the Marauders. But theres things she cant keep quiet from her friends forever, and Severus Snape is beginning to suspect. [DH SPOILERS!] PLEASE REVIEW SBOC LPJP RLOC
1. Severus Snape

The girl looked through the iron gates that were topped with winged boars, waiting for the man that she had been told would be there to meet her at six o'clock. Pulling her oversized new school robes tighter around her shoulders, she checked her wristwatch in the light of the newly risen moon. As she watched the seconds hand tick closer to the twelve, she heard a cough from the other side of the gate. Jumping at the noise, she dropped her suitcase on her left foot. Looking up, she saw a young boy of about her own age, wearing a cloak like hers, but with an emerald green emblem sewn on the pocket, and a badge bearing a large letter P.

"Casabella Merrythought?" the boy spoke, his eyes focused on hers. Bella thought that she could hear a slight hint of scornful laughter in the boy's voice, as his eyes moved to her suitcase on the ground.

"Bella," she replied, hastily retrieving her suitcase from the dusty ground

"I am Severus Snape, Professor Dumbledore asked me to come and fetch you once you had arrived," the boy went on, "he sends his apologies that he could not be here to greet you himself, but dinner has already begun."

"Oh, that's quite alright," Bella said quickly, "you didn't need to go the trouble—"

"I assure you, Miss Merrythought, it is no trouble at all," Severus said, unlocking the gates with a touch of his wand, "you are to meet the rest of the school in the Great Hall, to be sorted. If you would care to follow me, quickly if you please, it is a five minute walk, at least, to the school from here."

Bella nodded, and followed Severus as he led the way down a cobbled path. Bella could see the great wooden doors of the castle ahead. Excitement mingled with fear ran though her body, engulfing her in a wave of emotion. She was at Hogwarts at last, she was going to be a student there! But then, what if she made no friends? She thought of the people she had left behind, and wondered if the people at Hogwarts would be anything like…no. She mustn't think badly of her new classmates before she had even met them. Anger flooded her as she remembered the people back home, she felt a stab of guilt at remembering certain memories that she did not want to recover. The cool voice of Severus awoke her from her thoughts, as though he could read her mind.

"Which year will you be entering?"

"Sixth."

"I am in the sixth grade, also," Snape replied passively.

She nodded, she couldn't think of anything to reply. She wasn't sure that she liked Severus Snape that much…

"And what school did you attend," Snape enquired, a sudden sharpness in his voice, "before Hogwarts, I mean."

"Durmstrang" she almost spat the word, she was so ashamed of it. What would happen when people found out that she was from the darkest wizarding school of the day? Would they think that she too, was devoted to the Dark Arts, like the people she had escaped from at Durmstrang? She was confused therefore, when Snape's expression changed into a sudden look of curiosity, interest.

"I see," Snape nodded, surveying her through the corners of his eyes, "Durmstrang Institute. With Barbeus Karkaroff as headmaster, I presume?"

Bella gave a stiff nod, as she remembered the man who she despised so much. The two of them continued to walk up the path in momentary silence, Snape still eyeing Bella as though she was an interesting book that was difficult to read. The silence was so awkward, that Bella felt relieve wash over her as they reached the great wooden doors. Severus Snape raised his hand, knocking three times using a solid gold doorknocker. The knock was answered almost instantly. A severe looking witch answered, peeping through a crack in the door.

"Ah Snape, its you" she said in a stern voice, as she looked at Bella, "you must be the new student." She looked at a piece of parchment that had suddenly appeared in her hands. "Casabella Merrythought," she said thoughtfully.

"Yes, my father taught at this school many years ago," Bella replied, with her best attempt at a smile

"Yes, yes," said the witch "I knew Laurence, enter please, and make your way with Snape into the Great Hall.

Bella's eyes travelled all around the room that she had entered. It was the most magnificent place she had ever seen. There were no rooms like this in Durmstrang. Snape seemed to sense her awe.

"We are in the Entrance Hall," he said curtly, "in a moment we will enter the Great Hall, where you will be sorted."

All Bella could manage was a nod of the head.

"There is no need to be nervous," Snape whispered, and for a fleeting moment Bella thought he was about to give her a comforting pat on the shoulder, but she must have imagined it. Such affectionate acts seemed unaccustomed to this mysterious boy.

"Well," he continued, as though nothing had happened, "I spose I shall see you around the school, or in classes, or," he added, "in my house, Slytherin." He smiled very briefly, and pushed the doors to the great hall open.


	2. The Sorting

Lily twirled her wand in her hands absent-mindedly, as she listened to the excited chattering of the students in the Great Hall around her. She wondered what everyone seemed to be so excited about.

"What's got everyone in such a dither, Em?" Lily asked, leaning over to her friend Emilee Striddleneck

"I don't –" Em begun before the confident, arrogant voice that annoyed Lily so much came from somewhere near her right ear.

"Evans, didn't you know?" It said, "The new girl comes today" and Lily felt a warm hand on her waist.

"GET OFF ME, POTTER." She retorted, whirling around to see a bespectacled boy with messy black hair grinning in her face. She wrenched his hand off her hip, and his friends laughed.

"Evans, stop playing hard-to-get, I know you dig me." James Potter smirked, "Hey there, Ems" he added, casually, nodding at Em. Em blushed and looked down at her soup, not answering. James didn't seem to mind, his eyes were searching the Great Hall.

"Where's Snivellus, Evans?" he inquired, with a yawn.

"Don't call him that, Potter, I'm warning you." Lily stood up and pointed her wand at James's chest. James merely sniggered. "I'll hex you, jerk, I swear I will."

Sirius Black, James's best friend stepped in front of him. "S'alright Lily, he's just having a joke, aren't you, Prongs?" He glanced over his shoulder at his best friend, and shot him a grin.

"Yes," replied James, with a sudden posh tone, "excuse us, ladies, we were just leaving."

And with deep bows, all four of the boys walked away, laughing.

"Total…utter…arrogant…filthy…scumbags!" Lily retorted, turning back to her plate, just as the doors to the great hall opened, causing everyone on all four tables to look up, eagerly. Two people entered, one (Lily's heart gave a massive jolt) was Severus Snape, and the other was a pale, thin and extremely attractive girl with waist length fiery red hair. She looked incredibly nervous. Lily felt a stab of pity for her, remembering how anxious she had felt as her and Severus waited together to be sorted, six years ago. She imagined it would be one hundred times worse for this new girl, since she was to be sorted alone, in front of everyone in the Great Hall. Lily made a mental note to introduce herself to the new girl, make her feel welcome.

"This," the voice of Professor Albus Dumbedore came from the staff table, "is our new student, Miss Casabella Merrythought. She has joined us from our close friends at Durmstrang, and I am sure you will all make her feel welcome."

The hall was filled with excited whispering. Lily overheard an eager Gryffindor 4th year two seats down say to his friend "I hear they teach those students Dark Arts…she'll probably be in Slytherin." Lily shook her head, disbelieving that people had chosen to judge this girl before the sorting hat had even reached her head.

Professor McGonnagal entered, with the old school sorting hat, and asked Casabella Merrythought to sit on the stool. She then placed the sorting hat upon her head, and silence fell over the students. The sorting hat took a few moments to make its decision, then roared at the top of its voice "GRYFFINDOR!"


	3. The Marauders

Bella took a seat next to a girl who looked about her age. The girl, like her, had reddish hair, but hers was shorter than Bella's. The girl was deep in conversation with a blonde-haired, tall girl sitting opposite her.

"Em, Potter is the biggest fart I have ever met." The girl with the red hair was saying, "as if I would EVER like him!"

"I just thought you should maybe give him a chance, he hasn't really done anything wrong…" The blonde girl replied

"Oh yeah?" there was a sudden tone of anger in the girls voice, "What about Severus then? All the stuff James and those turds he calls his friends do to him. I can't BELIEVE…YOUR DEFENDING HIM?" The wand in the girl's hand suddenly started emitting some red sparks.

Bella looked up at the sound of Severus Snape's name. It was only then that the two girls noticed that Bella was sitting there. The red-haired girl shot another angry look in the direction of her friend, but her tone changed and she smiled as she looked at Bella. Bella smiled back, and all the fear and nervousness she had been feeling left her. There was something comforting in the girl's smile.

"Hello, you must be Casabella?" The girl asked, holding out a hand for Bella to shake.

"Bella," Bella replied with a smile, and shook the girl's outstretched hand.

"I'm Lily Evans." Said the girl, "And this is Emilee Striddleneck." She added, pointing at the blonde girl.

"Nice to meet you, Bella" Emilee said, smiling. "The feast is nearly over, Lils; we should take Bella up to the common room." At that moment, the stern witch who had greeted Bella at the door appeared next to them.

"Miss Merrythought, I am Professor McGonagall. I teach transfiguration, I am deputy headmistress and also head of Gryffindor house. On behalf of the students and myself, I would like to welcome you to Gryffindor. Here is your new timetable. Evans and Striddleneck will show you where to go I am sure. I hope your time at Hogwarts is enjoyable." And with a curt nod, she walked swiftly up to the staff table. Students were beginning to leave the Great Hall now, yawning and stretching. Bella followed Emilee and Lily as they lead her up numerous flights of stairs and through a number of corridors. Bella tried to remember her way, but lost count of the many numbers of staircases and doors. Finally they arrived at a painting of a Fat Lady, who asked them for the password.

"Ditherdally," Lily said, and the portrait swung forward and the three girls stepped forward into a large, warm room where students were sitting, talking, doing homework and laughing. Bella felt the room had a comforting, family atmosphere, friendly and fun.

"Up here, Bella, I'll show you to the girl's dormitory." Lily beckoned. But before they could take another step, four boys appeared in front of them, blocking their way. One of the boys stepped forward; he had a haughty air about him, and was very good looking.

"Whats up, Evans," he said, looking at Lily with a kind of longing, "aren't you going to introduce us to your new friend?"

Lily sighed, and rolled her eyes, "Bella, this is James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew." She said, pointing to each of the boys in turn. Bella realised this must have been the "Potter" Lily had been arguing about at dinner. The boy who was called Sirius stepped forward immediately.

"Allow me to show you around the common room, Bella," he said politely, he was standing incredibly close to her.

"No," came Lily's voice, "Bella doesn't want a tour, do you?" And before Bella had a chance to reply, Lily had grabbed her arm and was leading her up a staircase and into a dormitory. Bella couldn't help feeling a little annoyed at Lily, Sirius had been nice enough to her. Emilee seemed to be equally ticked-off.

"Lily!" she retorted, "What was that for? Black simply wanted to show Bella around the common room. Whats your _problem_?"

"Em, this is BLACK we're talking about. He didn't want to show Bella around, he just wanted to get her alone so he can snog her." Lily replied angrily. Bella was shocked, "We both know what he's like, Emilee. Bella, I'm sorry if you wanted to go with Black, but trust me, that whole group is bad news. You'll soon see what they're like." Lily continued, moving towards Bella and putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "They call themselves the 'Marauders" and they're the biggest jerks in the history of Hogwarts."

"LILY! The only reason you hate the Marauders is coz of Potter! You haven't even given them a chance!" Emilee grumpily answered, pulling on her pyjamas.

"Oh yeah? A chance to do what, Em?" Lily was red in the face, "A chance for Potter to bewitch me into liking him? A chance for you to hook up with Remus? A chance for Sirius to ruin Bella's time at Hogwarts?"

Bella had had enough. "Look, guys. Nobody's going to ruin my time at Hogwarts. I'm going to have a great time here, and you guys have already been so helpful to me. Thanks heaps, but let's not argue, please."

Both Lily and Emilee hugged eachother, and it was then that the other two Gryffindor 6th year girls entered the dormitory.

"Hey guys," Lily said, greeting the two girls with hugs, "This is Bella, the new girl. Bella, meet Saskia Frethill and Jane Reaves."

The two girls smiled politely at Bella and exchanged greetings of welcome. Finally, feeling full and safe at last, Bella drifted off to sleep.


	4. The Plan, and Quiddich

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were assembled alone in the common room. At this time, it was usual that the boys would be in History of Magic, but it was also common that they would skip class and just go and relax in the common room, talking about their favourite topic, girls. James was lying sideways in a large armchair, Remus was lying with his feet on Peter, and Sirius was lying flat on his back on the floor, bewitching objects to fly around the room.

"Do you reckon she likes me?" Sirius asked, rolling over.

"Who?" James asked, snapping out of the daydream he was having about him saving Lily heroically and her kissing him passionately in thanks…

"_Her,_ Bella. You know. The new girl."

"Oh, right."

"You were thinking about Evans, again, weren't you?" Sirius raised one eyebrow and looked at his best friend in sympathy.

"Yeah, I was. Any ideas how I could get her on her own?"

"Wait up, Prongs. Answer my question, do you think she likes me?"

"Padfoot!" Remus interrupted, "She's only been here for a week!"

"Yeah I know that," Sirius said impatiently, "plenty of time to develop a healthy crush…" All four of the boys laughed.

"Well." James said logically, "There's the Quiddich game tonight, and then the after party…"

"James! That's it!" Sirius said triumphantly. "Perfect opportunity to get Bella on her own, slightly drunk, of course, Firewhisky, we'll need heaps. And you can have your chance with Evans, and Remus can have his with Emilee. We might even be able to find someone for you, Wormtail!" he added, pointing at Peter, a sudden triumphant look in his eyes.

"Padfoot, you're a genius." Said the other three boys at once. Sirius pushed his chest out proudly.

"Right, it's all settled then," said James, "Firewhisky, I'll ask Gavin Waterford to get us some. This'll be a night to remember."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella, Em and Lily dressed excitedly for the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quiddich game. Emilee had conjured up three matching red dresses for them to wear. Bella suspected that the boob-tube style had something to do with Em's crush on Remus Lupin. She suspected that Lily also knew this, but Lily had made an enormous effort to be cordial to the Marauders, and Bella herself was feeling quite excited about watching Sirius play for Gryffindor as Keeper. Emilee was putting makeup in the mirror, Lily was checking her reflection in the window, Jane was plaiting Saskia's long brown hair, while Bella put the finishing touches on her "GO GRYFFINDOR" banner.

"It should say, GO SIRIUS really, shouldn't it, Bella?" Jane said with a wink.

"I don't have any idea what you mean, Jane." Bella said cheekily, grinning over in the direction of Jane.

"Come on, Bella," Saskia giggled, "give us the dirt on him. You two are like…together aren't you?"

"No!" Bella blushed, "Nothing like that, I don't even know him that well." She secretly wished that she did know him better…

"What about you and Potter, Lily?" Jane asked, "He seems pretty keen." To Bella's surprise, Lily blushed and gave a giggle. Emilee looked shocked, but pleased.

"And Jane, I heard Frank Longbottom saying something about Lupin liking Emilee."

"Lupin?" Jane asked, "Remus Lupin? Ooooooh!"

The five friends walked together down the stairs talking and laughing. As they were making their way across the common room, Bella noticed Peter Pettigrew sitting in the corner, alone. She suddenly remembered that he was the only Marauder not in the Quiddich team.

"Hey, Pettigrew," she called before Lily could stop her, "want to come to the game with us?"

The look on Peter's face was priceless. Bella felt a wave of satisfaction as she saw how much her words had meant to him. The other girls exchanged glances of confusion, but Bella brought Peter into her arms and hugged him. It was nice that she was able to do something nice for someone else. And together the six students made their way to the Quiddich pitch, to watch their friends play.


	5. The Party

It had been a fantastic win by Gryffindor, everyone agreed. Eager to congratulate Sirius, Bella took extra long collecting her bag and banner. Although she could see Lily's impatient expression, she didn't care. All she cared about was seeing Sirius at the moment. She saw Em glancing eagerly around for Remus Lupin.

"Come on, guys, the after party is about to start!" Lily said, rolling her eyes and glancing nervously at her watch.

"And why are you so suddenly eager to get to the party, Lils?" Emilee punched her playfully on the shoulder. Peter and Bella laughed.

"No reason," said Lily, although Bella knew she had detected the hint in Emilee's voice, "I just want to celebrate with my house. Whats wrong with that?" she added defensively. Before Em could reply, however, the Gryffindor Quiddich team came out of their change rooms. Emilee gave a loud gasp and ran down the stairs to greet them. Bella nervously patted her hair and Lily checked her reflection in Peter's "Go Gryffindor" badge.

"Hey ladies," James Potter addressed the group of them, looking at Lily. Sirius waved at Lily and Emilee, and Bella was surprised but delighted when she received a swift hug. Being in his muscular arms momentarily felt wonderful. When they parted, Bella was sure that she saw Sirius wink at her. Meanwhile, James was trying to chat-up a reluctant Lily, who was clearly playing hard-to-get.

"So will you come with me to the after party?" James was pleading, grinning into Lily's green eyes.

"Mmmmaayyyybbbeeeeeee," Lily said, flirtatiously.

"Please, Lils."

"Ok James. I'll accompany you for once, but this isn't a DATE, you hear?"

"Wow."

"What?"

"You called me James."

"Severus!" Lily said suddenly.

"No, you called me James." But Lily was already running towards Severus Snape, who was walking across the pitch. Bella heard James give a groan. Lily ran straight into Snape's arms, and they stood there hugging, while James looked angrily over at the pair of them. "Stupid greasy git" James muttered under his breath, as Lily whispered something into Snape's ear, and he laughed. Bella realised he looked a lot nicer when he was around Lily, more carefree, and he had a bit more colour in his cheeks.

"Lily and Snape have been best friends since before Hogwarts," Em explained to Bella, "James hates him."

The common room was crowded with sweaty bodies and smoke from the smoke machines. The lights were dim and everyone was under the influence of Butterbeer and Firewhisky. Bodies were close and hormones running high. Music was playing loudly and Bella lay in one of the squishy armchairs, completely and utterly drunk. Sirius Black walked over to her, one of his hands found the back of the armchair, the other holding a half empty bottle of Firewhisky. Bella grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him head first over the back of the chair, so he was on top of her. She began to giggle uncontrollably as she watched Sirius roll onto the floor. He looked up at her and grinned. She rolled off the armchair and onto the floor with him. He grabbed her by the shoulders, spilling Firewhisky on the carpet and began to kiss her hungrily. She kissed him back with equal passion.

James was tottering around trying to find Lily. Where was she? Then he saw her red hair bouncing somewhere in the middle of a large group of moshing students. He made his way through the group of excited drunk teenagers, and wrapped his arms around Lily's waist. He knew she wouldn't mind, she was completely off her face. Lily turned, and found James Potter standing behind her. He looked the hottest he had ever looked, from a drunken girl's perspective.

"Hey…Potter—James." She rested her head on his chest and felt his heart beating next to her ear. She felt her own heart begin to beat faster as she felt his hand through her hair. They stood like that for about 2 minutes, before someone shouted "JUST HOOK UP WITH HER POTTER!" Lily raised her head and pressed her lips against James's. Wolf whistles and cheers erupted around them. They broke apart, smiling at eachother, and then Lily lead James over to one of the armchairs by the fire, where they sat together and began to kiss again, Lily's hands twisting like snakes around James's neck, his hand running up and down her thigh, she was still wearing that red dress that outlined her perfect body… In the chair next to them were Remus and Emilee, kissing so passionately, it was hard to tell whose hands were whose. On the floor was Sirius and Bella, rolling and kissing, breaking apart every now and then to let off a laugh, or a squeal. Peter and Jane were in the corner, Janes hands in Peters, and Peter was whispering in Jane's ear softly. All around them, pairs of students were cuddling in corners, chairs and on the floor. Nobody went to bed that night.


End file.
